thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yugi Mutou
Personality Yugi is a really kind and generous kid. He is innocent, compassionate and very kindhearted.. At the beginning of the series he has an extreme lack of confidence and somewhat upset by bullies, who constantly bugged him for whatever reasons. He is usually quiet and almost nervous-like with new people. He sticks up for what he believes in, and will fight for it. He cares deeply for the ones he cares about, and even cares for brand-new friends. Current Background Once, a lonely boy, Yugi lived his life quietly living with his Grandpa above the local card game shop. His grandpa used an excavator, and one day he came home from a dig and brought Yugi a pile of weird golden pieces hoping he may be able to put them back together. After hours of testing, tinkering and fixing, Yugi eventually fixed the puzzle. It looked like a golden pyramid with an Egyptian-looking eye on the front with odd designs all around the pyramid. Once he put the final piece together with the pyramid (eight years in fact), called the Millennium Puzzle, an ancient spirit awoke in him. A nameless pharaoh. Going through nearly three tournaments Yugi was labeled the "King of Games." Yugi Mutou, the boy who defeated the rich-boy Seto Kaiba, the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximilian Pegasus. And an insane duelist, Marik Ishtar and his demented evil side as he tried to destroy them and take over the world. Soon enough, he and the pharaoh defeated an even greater evil...Bakura. Another Ancient Spirit from Egypt. In finding the pharaoh's name they would be able to defeat him. After a long battle, the name was recovered and discovered. Then, for the pharaoh to pass on to the next life..where he truly belonged, he would have to be defeated by someone in a duel. Many people suggested, volunteered, threatened and bribed Yugi for the duel. Jonouchi tried to convince Yugi he was ready for it, Kaiba bribed Yugi with cards - after Yugi's decline, Kaiba said it would be best to use the deck that was in his briefcase filled with expensive and powerful cards. Yugi declined everyone about the duel. He had made up his mind who would duel Atem in the final battle....The one who had sat by at every duel, and let the pharaoh defeat the opponent..His perfect opponent. Although Yugi didn't want to win the duel against the pharaoh, not ready to have him leave, he still had to win the duel to let the pharaoh rest in peace. After a very long battle, Yugi won against the true King of Games..Which, made him the King of Games after the long battle against Atem. Upon Arriving Yugi and Atem arrived in Neo Domino City, confused about the city itself. It was familiar to him, with dueling advertisements and whatnot everywhere, but it wasn't the city Yugi knew. He soon enough bumped (literately) into a huge man, Crocodile, who was able to turn himself into sand, and the first out of all the people he met in the Bio-Gate world who was able to notice Atem being there. Soon enough, a girl on a red motorcycle showed up and told them that if they wanted help...they could help - to go to an address on a paper then took off. Crocodile brought them there, and after Yugi mentioned who he was - the girl, Aki, hurried him upstairs to a boy who she said was a "king of games"...which confused Yugi since he couldn't remember ever losing his title, but soon enough they found out that him and Atem were in the future. Which, as strange as it sounded, didn't come to much of a surprise to them. Time traveling was something they had done before. Soon enough, things started getting bad....really bad.... Yugi and Atem assisted in as much as they could, but soon found Jonouchi and they ran into Kaiba a little after wards. Running into more and more people, Atem nearly getting hit by a D-Wheel, etc. Arc Two Yugi had been by himself (of course Atem was there for company) alone for two months after Jonouchi's disappearance from the world, when finally someone began to actually speak to him, asking him about "Earthbound Immortals". Yugi, being from the time he is from, wasn't sure what they were...although - he had a suspicion it had to do with Duel Monsters. After he said he wasn't sure, the people who were talking decided to leave. Yugi realized he would probably be alone for a log time and walked away sadly. One of the people, Soul, in the group who was talking to decided to ask Yugi if he would tag along...Yugi agreed. After travelling with them, they picked up other people and headed to Castle Oblivion and fought the Dark Signers - Yugi found himself dueling against one of the Dark Signers, Yukiko Amagi. After the duel was won, Yugi won...After watching Yukiko 'die', it broke him for awhile. Timeskip Yugi and Atem started out at Ruka's house, with the many others there. He stayed there for most of the first day, even during the battle with the Metal Heads to help keep Ruka's house safe and in one piece and the others there. Yugi was simply the eyes where Atem couldn't see, until he was struck by a powerful attack and Yugi switched control without Atem's permission. Yugi then helped fought to win the fight. Soon, the battle was won. Night-Day Timeskip The next morning, after Neo Domino City was back to normal, Yugi soon tagged along with Minato. After awhile, he became friends with Minako, Aqua, and Jiyu. Aqua showed intrest in Duel Monsters, and Yugi offered to help her out and make a deck and even give her tips on dueling. Him, and Aqua, left the group at Ruka's to speak with someone they both didn't know; Shinji. Yugi helped her get a deck, and aqua deck, and began a duel - a teaching duel. During that duel, Mai and Duo found Aqua and Yugi - they soon began their own duel. That, however, was intrupted when a creature; Meta-Ridley began to attack them. Atem took control, and fought with the monsters Yugi had summoned during the duel. The battle was nearly won, until it tried to kill Aqua, Yugi switched out and jumped in front of Aqua to try and save her and was stabbed right through the chest. Yugi did die, leaving one thing behind; his Dark Magician card. Aqua picked it up. Shadow Realm Yugi appeared in the Shadow Realm by himself, unable to find Atem, and soon learned from Freakazoid that his body had been stolen by an 'Earthbound Immortal'. 'Zero Reverse' When a mass-amount of people began to appear in the Shadow Realm, Yugi had helped a few people in hopes that Atem would be there somewhere. Arc Three Yugi, still stuck, continued to search the Shadow Realm for his other side: Atem. But to no prevail, is still unable to find him. Dueling Yugi, after beating Atem, became the official King of Games. After that, it is not stated whether he loses that title...or he passes away with it. It is shown that Yugi and Atem are practically even in dueling techniques, and skills. Whether it was Yugi who just picked up on Atem's dueling...or he always had the technique. Monsters Yugi's, for a (much) larger percent of the series, favorite monster is known as the Dark Magician. The very la st season it is hinted that Yugi, himself, has monsters that he likes and a monster nobody saw before -- the Silent Magician. This monster's attack points start out 1000, and with each passing stand-by phase of the cardholder's turn it's ATK points go up by 500. Dark Magician is a strong magician with the attribute of Dark, and the attack points of 2500. Another monster with the same attributes, is a female version of the Dark Magician...Known as the Dark Magician Girl. Her attack points are just 2000, but with every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in both players graveyard she gains 300 ATK points. Not just those monsters, but there's also the Egyptian God Cards. Marik holds the Winged Dragon of Ra, while Yugi holds both Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon. The Egyptian God Cards are considered the three most powerful duel monsters....Yugi holds two of the three in his deck. All Egyptian Gods are 10 star monsters, and are monsters one would not want to face in a duel.. Slifer's attack points are added by how many cards are in the holder's hand x1000. Obelisk attack points begin with 4000 ATK points, and when the monster is summoned two monsters can be sacrificed to destroy all the opponenet's monsters. Category:Anime Category:Male Category:Character Category:Death the Kid-Sama Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!